Love hidden in hatred
by ilovehim3x
Summary: KibaXsaku They hate eachother, but will two people suceed in making eachother swoon over the other?


Sakura looked all over for her notebook for the class she was

in right now, english. She ripped through her book bag, but

nothing came up. Sakura growled.

" INUZUKA!" Everyone's conversations ended and everyone

stared at the pink haired girl who was obviously not in a good mood.

Tenten sighed. Tenten was Sakura's best friend since they were

freshmen's. They were juniors now. " What did Kiba do now?"

Sakura scowled as her nose scrunched up. " He took all my books!"

Sakura threw her hands up in the air. Tenten looked bored as she

and she cupped her chin in her palm. As much as this was weird,

they have been 'rivals' since the day they met each other.

_Sigh… Sakura and Kiba obviously like each other. Everyone knows _

_but maybe THEY don't… Hmm… Ever since they met, Kiba's_

_been pranking her all the time, and they verbally fight maybe_

_one too many times._

" Hello ? Tenten there?" Sakura waved her hand frantically in front

of her dazed friend's face.

The hand that was cupping her chin sprang up. " O-oh!" Tenten

waved her hands in front of her face and also trying to think of an

excuse.

" Um…. I was…just thinking about…something" Sakura quirked up

an eyebrow. Tenten NEVER hid anything from her. Nothing since their

freshmen year.

Tenten sighed. She slammed the desk with two fierce hands. Her

eyebrow twitched. She was sick and tired of the constant fighting between

the two of them. She was blowing steam out of her ears now.

" OK! Now where's Kiba! Let's get this over with!" Everyone stepped aside

a foot to the left or the right and there was the spoken dead man.

Kiba was laughing and joking around with Naruto about some prank they

did to someone.

Tenten spotted the target and she roared as she stomped over to Kiba.

" I'll make this short so you can understand. Give.Back.Books.Or.Shave.

Akamaru.Fur. Got it?"

Naruto was shaking or more like trembling in fear. Sakura smirked.

Tenten definitely new what to do when it was dealing with her and Kiba.

Kiba laid back in the chair not fazed by Tenten's threat. His eyes were both

Closed but he cracked a lazy eye open.

" Or what?" Tenten scowled. Sakura noted that this was her cue.

" If you don't I-n-u-z-u-k-a" Sakura sounded out every letter of his name

precisely. " I'm sure the whole school would like to know what happened

when you first got Akamaru," Sakura gave him a sly grin.

_Damn, for rivals they sure do know a lot of each other… _Everyone thought

the same thing as they continued to bicker.

" I don't care!" Kiba's eyes both opened now and they were pointing at

each other. " Then I'll tell everyone about what happened on your sixth

birthday!"

" I was six!" Kiba grinned and crossed his arms.

" What's done is done." Kiba grinned a toothy grin and took out some

books from the desk. He tossed it to her and went back to Naruto.

" That Kiba.." Sakura growled under her breath. At the worst time

possible her brother came into the scene. He hung his arm around his sister.

Sakura groaned and slid his arm off of her shoulder. " Takumo you're late."

" Yea? Well Kaka-sensei never comes early anyways so what's the big deal?"

Tenten slapped her forehead at Takumo's stupidity.

" You missed another one of the famous KibaxSaku love fests." Tenten

nudged Sakura in her side, and Sakura winced in pain. Takumo laughed.

" Really? Awwww… No worries I'll see one soon again!"

Sakura puffed up her cheeks, and she glared at her brother and best friend

Who were laughing their heads off.

Tenten wiped a fake tear off of her eye. " It's not our fault you two just look

So cute together!" Takumo nodded his head in agreement. " And this is also

good for some betters.." Tenten whispered to herself but unfortunately Sakura

heard it.

" Betters? What betters?" Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously. Tenten and Takumo both waved their hands in front of their faces as they sweat dropped at Tenten's mistake. Sakura got more suspicious of her 'friend' and 'brother'.

Sakura smirked. " If you won't tell me…" Tenten sweated a lot since she was afraid of Sakura. Yes she is afraid her. You would think Tenten was more fierce than Sakura but it's the other way around.of

Sakura actually holds back her …violent potential.

"…I'll just have to ask Ino then." Ino is the mother of gossips, and if you just spoke to her about a topic she had gossip about everything about it.

Tenten sighed and she smacked Takumo on the back.

" Fine..fine…" Tenten was on the verge of hitting a certain brother of her friend. " There was a bet in the beginning of the year." Sakura quirked up an eyebrow and motioned her to go on.

Kiba overheard of the 'bet' and kind of hugged Sakura from the back, but she didn't mind it for now since she was so eager to find out what it was. " Well? Go on," Kiba said from his position. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the scene.

Kiba was hugging Sakura from the back and his chin laid on her shoulder and Sakura wasn't hitting him or slapping his head, telling him to get off. Some kids hollered and wooted. The two rivals still didn't notice their positions and Tenten and Takumo smirked.

" Well Sakura…Kiba… If you want to know so badly." Tenten's lips curved up into a sly grin. " The bet began in the beginning of the year when everyone saw you two acting like rivals. Numbers of kids started a bet."

Tenten couldn't hold it in anymore. She saw the arms wrapped around Sakura's waists, and she started to grin like a maniac and her corners of her mouth stretched from ear to ear.

" Umm..Tenten? Are you OK?" Sakura looked at her friend as if she needed to call the guys in white with the straightjackets.

" O-of course. Now let me tell you about the bet. People after that day started to bet whether you two, Kiba and Sakura, would end up together before summer ended."

Tenten saw the look on their faces and laughed out loud. Kiba suddenly realized how he was hugging her and withdrew is arms from her waist, and Sakura blushed like crazy before she stuttered out her words.

" What? T-tenten yo-u've got to be kidding me! Me with that jerk?" And this time she heard an answer from everyone except herself and Kiba.

" Yeah." Everyone answered simultaneously and they laughed at the blushing two.

" Look." Sakura now had a stern look on her face. " Speak up before I pummel everyone down." Everyone in the class gulped and nodded their heads at the scary girl in front of them.

" Who betted for what." All the kids in the class started to try (The key word there is "try".) to get away from their classmate.

Out of nowhere a whip came out and Sakura cracked it on the marble floor. " Make a line here NOW!"

" YES MA'AM."

Everyone stood in a line behind of Kiba and Sakura since they were the only ones who didn't know about this.

" What did you vote for? Yes- I would be with Sakura or No- they will not?" Kiba asked wondering what the answers would be.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes." The line kept on moving.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Sakura was fuming now. " Okay then…the whole class said yes! Then who said no?"

Tenten looked at Sakura as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " Your fan clubs silly!"

Sakura and Kiba sweat dropped. " Rock Lee and your fan club, and Ayame and your fan club!" Tenten explained pointing to the two at the mention of their fan clubs.

" Oh.. I think I'm getting a headache." Sakura laid her tired head on the desk she was sitting at, and her pink tresses flowed over her arms.

" Well _darling,_ since this many people betted on us why don't we really go out?" Kiba had sarcasm dripping like venom in his tone, and Sakura knew he didn't mean it.

She flung her head up. " Well_ sweetie _suuurrreee why not?" Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to dozing off on the desk.

Right then Kakashi poofed into the room. " I was late because-,"

Sakura's eyes turned huge and she towered over Kakashi, and Kakashi was getting smaller every second.

" SAVE IT FOR SOME CHUMP WHO DECIDES TO BELIVE YOU!"

Kakashi's eyes were twitching and everyone was gawking at what Sakura just did.

Kakashi got a yellow note out of nowhere and screamed, " DETENTION!"

Then he poofed again and he was gone. " Damn that was short," Tenten said. Everyone nodded her head in agreement. " Sakura now you have detention." Sakura waved her hand above her laid head.

" I have detention too." Everyone pinpointed his or her eyes to Kiba who spoke up since the ' incident' Tenten dragged Takumo to a little corner in the room. It was a very dark little corner in the room.

"OWW! What was that for?" Tenten took out a little notepad with designs on the cover. " Hey wait a minute isn't that-,"

Tenten covered his loudmouth with her hand, and shushed him with the finger movement and all of that.

" Yes it is Sakura's long ago diary." Tenten gave him a huge grin and gave him a Lee like thumbs up. Tenten flipped through the pages with the dates and journals wildly.

" Ah hah!" Takumo looked at her with a quizzical look on her face.

" Here.March 23rd ." She motioned him to read the journal, and Takumo slowly took the diaries away from the wild person who dragged him all the way here.

March 23rd 

_Oohh. Today was my 14th birthday and a lot of my friends came! There was one of Takumo's friend…Kiba I think. I think I like him! He makes me feel weird inside whenever I see him…Mom is calling._

Takumo reread the entry over and over again. Was the world going to end? It clearly was written that his younger sister liked the person she labeled as 'dog shitz'.

' _I wonder if my sister still likes him?'_

Takumo was off into lala land when Tenten smacked him on the head again. Tenten heard little pieces of 'troublesome woman' or 'too strong to be a girl'. She growled making a devil like face and that shut him up good.

" Listen up." Takumo looked at her intently as they still hid in that dark…dark…corner.

" I'm thinking of KibaxSaku matchmaking." Tenten smirked as he grinned at her idea.

" So what's the plan" Tenten leaned into his ear to whisper what she was gong to do.

" Okay. So we know that Sakura used to like him.. I think before he did something to her. So we are going to do what ever we can do to get them together. Or…at least comfortable with each other."

Takumo reminisced the information in his head and nodded while smirking at their acts.

" So we're going to plan out something?" Tenten gave him a sly grin as she drifted her finger down his chest.

" Now you're getting it!" Tenten grinned. " So what we know is that they both have detention together?" He nodded. " Kay. So who's the teacher doing detention today?"

Takumo thought for a minute. " Kurenai-sensei. I saw her groaning about detention today in the hall way." He pointed up a finger as he smiled proudly.

" Kay. I'll make all the arrangements. Oh and about other detention students…" She had a grin on that scared Takumo. " I'll take care of it"

- - - Lunch- - - -

Tenten literally dragged Sakura by grabbing her wrists to the crowded and loud lunchroom. " Ugh. Tenten why are you so cheery?" Tenten gave her a grin. Obviouly something was up. Tenten was wayyy too happy in school for it to be normal.

" Nothings going on. You should know."

Tenten nodded at Takumo who dragged Kiba also from the opposite direction of the room. And there was the table the whole gang always sat in. Tenten pushed Sakura to an empty spot, and Takumo pushed Kiba next to her into the spot next to her.

Sakura and Kiba grunted as they both bumped into each other. " Tenten!" " Takumo!" They yelled at the same time.

" What are you doing?" Yet again at the same time, and this scared a lot of people watching them. Sasuke just 'hned' and minded his own business, Ino saw them and thought of new things for rumors and stuff. Hinata and Naaruto sat next to each other watching the scene with popcorn. Where did the popcorn come from? I have no clue.

" Nothing, just sit." Tenten replied coolly.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw Kiba glance over to her. Tenten and Takumo were still standing but not for long. They nodded to each other, and Tenten squished Sakura by sitting next to her, and Takumo sat next to Kiba squishing him. Now it looked like this.

Seat order: Tenten-squished- Sakura-squished- Kiba –squished- Takumo

So basically they're plan was to squish Sakura and Kiba's bodies into each other. The two partners smirked as they took a glance of Sakura and Kiba blushing while they're bodies touched ever so closely.

" Um.. Tenten." Sakura sort of twitched by being too close to Kiba.

" Hm?" Tenten tried to act as innocent as possible, but it was just too ingenious.

' I'm…kinda uncomfortable. Can you scoot over?" Sakura didn't want to face Kiba so she turned her body from him.

" Nope sorry.." Tenten quickly grabbed a standing Shikamaru and filled up the remaining precious space left. Shikamaru had his nose pointed up as he looked at the ceiling.

Sakura growled as Shikamaru gave them the classic " troublesome woman".

" Takumo can you-," Takumo quickly grabbed Chouji and made him sit down.

"Eh heh heh…Nope sorry. No space."

Kiba's eyebrow went up, and whispered into Sakura's ear as he whispered.

" I think they're up to something." Sakura grabbed both his cheeks and pinched them and outstretched them.

" No..you THINK?" Sarcasm in every single word she spoke. " Whatever they're planning it won't work so just play along."

Tenten and Takumo glanced over to them in the corner of their eyes.

Kiba leaned into Sakura ear too closely and his breath tickled her ear, which made her blush.

" I think I know what they're up to. So play along with me." Sakura nodded even though she was nervous on what he was determined to do.

Kiba put his arm around her waist and she caught his drift almost immediately. Everyone shot them looks of either hatred from fan clubs or expressions of pure confusion. Sakura took Kiba's hand doing what he was doing. Sakura got up and sat on Kiba's lap while playing with her pink hair. Kiba blushed deeply behind Sakura's head but luckily no one saw it.

Everyone in the lunchroom dropped what ever they were holding and their mouths dropped open. Silence reigned over.

" Kiba," Sakura said seductively.

Then her expression changed quickly. " Tenten." Sakura scowled. " Takumo." Kiba said this time while glaring at him.

" Was this what you guys were trying to do?" Tenten looked like she was a mouse caught by a huge lion. Takumo just looked at them in amusement, not afraid of such things.

Sakura took Kiba's hand and led him out of the lunchroom with the students being in temporary shock.

" Kiba.." Kiba couldn't stop forgetting when she sat on him. " Temporary truce until we get back at them?"

Sakura held out her hand.

" Kay."

They shook hands and agreed.

**AN: My first KibaxSaku. Well SasuxSaku is good.. but when you write about Sasuke its hard because he's like emotionless. I like Kiba too :D This is way easier. Well I'm going to probably update today**


End file.
